My Worst Nightmare
by Rock'n'Slash
Summary: Its Nessie's sixth birthday, and she is beaming. Why? Because she got asked out by the cutest guy in the entire school. Unaware of the imprinting, will she realize Jake loves her? How will Jake deal with the jock? Language, & in later chapters, dirtiness
1. Oh My God

_**I won nothing.**_

_Jake's POV_

Nesssie was so happy today for some reason. I couldn't tell why and I couldn't tell you that I cared much, either. She was happy. In my book, that was all that really mattered.

She beamed as she got in the car. I was picking her up from school, just like I did every other day. As she matured, she started to look more and more like Bella and less and less like her father. Her brown eyes always sparkled with happiness. Today, she wore a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top, and a knee-length navy jacket. She was striking.

"Happy birthday, Nessie!!" I yelled as she got in. Her happiness dimmed a little.

"Ugh."

I stared at the beauty like an idiot. "I thought you enjoyed birthdays. Unlike _someone_."

"It's not that I don't _enjoy_ birthdays," she said in her high soprano voice that sounded like wind chimes, "it's just that… that… UGH!!!" Her head went to the dashboard.

"Just that what?" She didn't answer. "Nessie… Hello? Anybody home?"

"Presents," she grumbled.

I burst into laughter. "You sound just like your mom when she was human."

Her head picked up quickly. Her face was confused. "You knew Mom when she was human?" Crap. I let that slip. I guess Bella hadn't told her yet about the past. I promised Bella I would let her tell Nessie. Some sort mother-daughter thing I guess. I, on the other hand, think I should tell her because; I'm the one who imprinted on her. Nessie doesn't even know that yet. Yep. The person I imprinted on doesn't know that I love her yet because her father wouldn't let me tell her. Yeah, this world is sooooooo screwed up.

"So, what do you want to do today?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Motorcycles?" she asked, hopeful.

"You know how Edward feels about those things. You want to get me in trouble?"

"Stupid, overprotective…" It was a mumble.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." I grinned. "O, come on, Jake. My baby has been all alone rotting in that garage for six months! She's screaming for air! Please? PLLLLEEEAAASSSEE?! For me?" She gave me the look.

No!!...must resist…urge to…give in…no…she wants to…fight the power!!! "If you tell, you are so dead."

"YAY!!!"

OoOoO

_Nessie POV_

It felt so good to be on the road again. The wind tangled my hair. It smelled like asphalt. I missed that smell. The trees zoomed past us in a blur. I convinced Jake to let me ride without a helmet. What would I do without him? Oh, yeah, I know. I would be a perfect little half-vampire who did exactly as she was told all the time. Ick.

It was my sixth birthday and I have the body of a seventeen-year-old. It rocks. I look in the mirror now and see not a little girl with bouncy curls but, when I look into the reflective glass, I see a reflection of my mother, except I have brown eyes and bronze locks. When I look and compare them to the very first bloody memories I have, the face could be the same.

It was so up-tight at the house. Everything was buzzing with preparations for my birthday party. I have only one thing to say about that. Alice. She always went over-board on my birthday. She and Rose will probably take me shopping. SHOPPING!!! Sorry. I love shopping, just not with Rosalie.

Rosalie infuriates me. She acts like she is my mother. She acts more like my mother than my mother does!!! Bella is my best friend. I can laugh with her and Alice. The three of us are equals. Rosalie on the other hand… It's like that she has to be next to me every moment of every day. Bella is out for my best interests. She and Edward taught from right from wrong and I know it, so they let me make my own decisions. Rosalie is overbearing.

I needed this. I can actually think when I am on the road. I can be who I want to be, with my best friend. It is like there is nothing else in the world but us.

But there is something else. I can't push him out of my mind. Josh. Oh my god. He is so hot. He may be human, but, oh my god. That's all I can say about him. Oh my god. I'll say it again. Oh my god. He asked me… Oh my god!!! Oh my god!!! OH MY GOD!!! Joshua Himman, the quarterback of the winning school football, Joshua Himman, THE Joshua Himman, asked me out on a date today. OH MY GOD!!! SCREAM!!!

That is why I am so happy today.


	2. Why Me?

_**I own nothing.**_

_Bella POV_

Do you have any idea of how boring Jane Austin gets after reading her books fifty contrillion times? I do. Then why am I still reading it, you ask? I have no idea whatsoever. I think it's because I enjoy reading them. I think should start reading Poe.

"Has it changed any since the last time you read it?" Emmett asked.

"No, not really. It's getting kind of boring actually," I answered lightly. Edward's fingers continued to move gracefully over the piano keys while Alice was darting across the house putting up decorations. Rosalie was busy doing something big-headed probably. Over the past six years, our friendship diminished because I realized what a bitch she was.

"You should read Poe. Very depressing. It rocks," Emmett had a complete collection of Edgar Allen Poe in his hands. He flipped through the pages with great speed, even while talking to me.

I heard the Rabbit weave down the drive way. Edward stopped playing. "I wonder why she is so happy," Jasper asked aloud.

"DON'T LET HER IN HERE!!!" Alice yelled, "THE DECORATIONS AREN'T DONE YET!!"

Edward and I hopped up and went to the door.

_Jake POV_

"Hola, bloodsuckers!!" I called as I got out of the car. Nessie rolled her gorgeous eyes.

"Hi, Jake," Bella said with a smile on her face. Edward nodded. His face looked like it had a forced smile on it. It faded away quickly. He turned to look at me with sadness in his eyes. What was wrong with him? Bella was fine, wasn't she? He nodded. Okay, then does it have to do with Nessie? He nodded again. The nod sent worry through my veins.

"Hi, Mom!! Why are you out here?"

"Alice told us to keep you out. The decorations aren't done yet."

"Ugh."

"Yeah. Do I smell asphalt?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"MOM!!"

"What?"

"You won't believe what happened to me today!!!"

"What?"

"Josh, THE Joshua Himman, asked me out on a date today!!!" She looked shocked for a moment the smiled.

"Well, come on, give me details!!" she asked like an excited best-friend. I watched Nessie skip over to her and they sat down on the steps and started chattering. While, Nessie's back was turned, she gazed at me and mouthed 'sorry'.

I tried to force a smile on my face, I really did. It was what she wanted. That was all I could ask. I just wanted to be part of what she wanted. So that was what Edward was sad about. I realize now that his eyes didn't hold sadness but sympathy. That was why she was beaming when she got in the car. I couldn't stop my hands from shaking.

Edward walked briskly to my side. "She still whispers your name when she sleeps." That didn't make me feel better. I just need to get away from here. I stalked off in the forest, not bothering to take my clothes off. I phased and I ran.

"Where is he going?" I heard Nessie ask.

"He heard Seth howling," Edward answered, "He went to check it out." Thank you. You're a good liar.

"It won't be the same without him, though." I skidded to a stop. Did she want me there? "He's one of the family." That's not enough, Edward. Let me think. Even if it is her birthday.

"It's kind of important." I started running again.


	3. Conversations

_**I own nothing.**_

_Nessie POV_

It's been two days since I last saw Jake. I'm really worried about him. He's never been away from me for this long before. I don't like it. Something is wrong. Did I do something to make him upset? I don't think so. What could I have done? I haven't done anything that may have bothered him. Unless, maybe, it was the Josh thing. Why would he care about Josh? He's just a guy. Unless Jake thinks of me in another way, instead of just friends like I always had. But, what would I do if he did?

I starred out the window, covered with my thoughts. An old truck pulled up in the driveway. It was Josh. We had agreed on Friday night at six and it was Friday night at six. I felt my heart speed up. A cold hand landed on my shoulder. I smelt Bella's scent. "You'll do fine," she whispered.

"It's not that," I replied softly, fighting the tears that threaten to spew out of my eyes.

"I know." Her hand started to make circles on my shoulder. "It's put me on edge, too. I'm going to call him once you leave."

My sharp eyes flickered to her. "Can't you wait till I come back?" I needed to talk to him. I must have shown worry on my face, for she smiled.

"I need to talk to him," Bella said, her hand still making circles on my shoulder, "he needs a friend right now."

"Why?" I asked. This puzzled me. Why would he need a friend now? Is something wrong with the pack?

"We'll talk later. You have a date. We'll go hunting tomorrow morning to get the human food taste out of your mouth. Ick. Don't worry about Jake. It will all even out. You have fun tonight. I know it's hard but try not to think about him. You should enjoy yourself, even if he is eleven years older than you." She got a wicked smile on her face. It was the smile that if she or Alice wore, everyone ran and hid because they were planning something. The worst part was, Bella's shield was so strong now, she could shield her emotions from Jasper AND her future from Alice if she wanted to. Her mind was evil genius full-proof. Lucky.

"I don't know if it would be possible to try not to think about Jake." I walked toward the door and suddenly stopped. "Wait, is Dad going to threaten to break Josh's neck like all of the other father's do on their daughter's first date?" Bella burst into laughter.

"Yep." I groaned. "He will be acting as older brother, though. He's got Emmett in on it, too."

"Great. I'm the only girl in the entire school who has her brother threaten her boyfriend. That helps so much, Mom."

"Sweetheart, I know you refer to us as Edward and Bella in your thoughts. You can call us that, if you want to. We don't want to be called Mom and Dad for the next two hundred years. It makes us sound old." This made me crack a smile. I look out the window to Edward, Emmett AND Jasper standing with crossed arms in front Josh. Edward really doesn't look friendly. Oooooo… evil face.

"What are you three idiots doing?" I asked as I walked out the house. "Trying to chase him away?"

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"You betcha."

"Your brothers scare me."

"Get in the house," Bella said, "Let the pathetic fool take Nessie on a date."

"Fool?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, anyone who takes you out must be a fool." She smiled, making what she said funny, like sibling rivalry. I knew she meant that the person was a fool to take me out because if he hurt me, he would have to deal with seven vampires and a werewolf. Under her breath, so low that Josh wouldn't hear, she said, "I would say human but that would sound weird."

Edward, Jasper and Emmett walked to the steps as I climbed in the car. As the car pulled away, they didn't move the harsh looks on their faces. There was only three, but I could see a tall, black-hair Indian standing next them, with the same expression on his face.

OoOoO

_Bella POV_

"Hello?" His voice was low and warn.

"Jake?" I said. I tried to sound perky. "How are you?"

"Like shit."

"Nice to see that you feel well."

He didn't laugh. "Bella, I feel like she is never going to realize how much I love her."

"She will. Jake, she cried herself to sleep last night. She can't stand being away from you, even if she doesn't know why. She loves you. Not only as a friend, but more. She says your name at night."

"You did, too."

"I'm not Nessie."

"But the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, Bella. Like mother like daughter, right?"

"I had someone else, she doesn't."

"He could be. What if he does become more? What if she can't live without him?"

"Then you will be waiting for her. He'll die, just like every other human does. You'll wait for her in the shadows. You'll be her best friend."

"What if she feels she has to turn him? What then? I'll have no chance whatsoever, then. I'll still be here, thinking of what could have been, thinking of should have been. The little part of you that could be mine would be lost to me forever."

"You still…" I whispered it, shocked.

"No. Bella, you are my best friend. She was the part of you I always longed for subconsciously. If that is taken away…"

"Jake, you have to stop dwelling on the 'what if's. There were a million 'what if's when I was human and in the end everyone turned out happy in the end. This will turn out fine, too."

"I'm not totally happy yet and you don't know that."

"No, I don't. What I do know is that she loves you."

"I hope it's enough."

"I know, get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow."

"What is that…" I hung up.

Edward's arms were wrapped around my waist, his breath at my ear. His lips were soon on my neck. They were like satin, and made me crave more. "What was that supposed top mean?" he asked for Jacob, against my neck.

"I promised you seven years until I told her, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." His lips went up my neck and met mine.

"I'll have to take a year off," I whispered. He stopped, and grabbed my shoulders.

"Bella, you promised I could go seven years until you told her about the imprinting, so I didn't have to hear them thinking about each other. Please don't go back on you promise. I never go back on mine."

"I have several reasons. Number one: He's suffering. I can't do that to Jake. Number two: If I wait another year, Nessie' relationship with this human may go as far as ours have. Jake will be miserable. I can't do that to him. Number three: I now know how to block thoughts. I didn't then. Now, you don't have to hear them. Number four: with the teenage human hormones, their relationship will move faster than ours ever did. You have seen his thoughts. You know I'm right. Teenage Human hormones; strange wolfy hormones; think about it." He stiffened.

"I agree. Better Jake than some teenage human." I wrapped my arms around him.


	4. Date

_**I own nothing**_.

_Nessie's POV_

"Was that your twin?" Josh asked. We lay on the blanket, starring up at the stars. He had packed a picnic dinner for us, which would have probably been pretty good if I had any interest in human food. We had been out there, just talking next the fire

"Which one?"

"The girl that called me an idiot."

"She didn't call you an idiot. She called you a fool."

He snorted. "Same difference." I turned my face back to the full moon. "Well, is she your twin or not?"

"Yes, her name is Bella."

"Then how come she isn't in our grade?"

"She was a brainiac. She skipped three grades. Already finished collage, the nerd." Yep, she finished collage, but didn't skip any grades. We moved to New Hampshire about a year after the Volturi came.

"Wow."

"Yeah." I wouldn't have to explain this to Jake. I hope his talk with Bella had helped him. I can't stand him being like that. Why did he do it?

"Nessie?"

"What, Jake- I mean Josh. Sorry."

"It's fine. You seem a little up tight tonight. Why?"

"A family friend isn't talking to me."

"Something you want to talk about?"

"Nope." I heard a rustle in the woods. Of course Jake would send someone to watch us. I'm surprised it wasn't Edward who sent someone. What would I do without Jake? I caught a whiff of the wolf in the breeze. Jake hadn't sent someone. He was watching us himself. Thank god.

"Do you mind if I do something?" He sat up. I followed him.

"Depends on what you are going to do," I answered. He leaned forward and his lips met mine.

It didn't feel right. It felt like I was betraying someone, or like I loved someone else more. There was nothing in it, no spark or shine. It was just a kiss. This was Joshua Himmans, THE guy to date, and it was just a kiss. He hands moved to my face, the place were Jake put his hands on my face when he wanted to know something I was hiding.

Jake would matter here. I don't think he would give me just a kiss. His would be, I don't know, really. He would put his hands on my face and my arms would lock around his neck. I would want more, and he would give it to me. I started to kiss Jake back.

OoOoO

_Jake's POV_

He leaned over and kissed her. The nerve! And on the first date, too. If I wasn't already a wolf, I would have started to shake. She is just sitting there, letting him kiss her. That must mean something. Her face changed to confused, then it straightened out. She started to kiss him back. With passion. Walk away, Jake, just walk away. I couldn't. His hands moved down from her face, to the front of her shirt. The top button was slowly undone.

Her eyes snapped open. She pushed him away from her face. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"Getting want I came for." I growled fiercely. I know that he couldn't hear me, but she could.

"Get off of me." She pushed him off and stalked off toward the road. I ran to my bike.

OoOoO

_Nessie's POV_

"Where are you going?" he asked, outraged.

"Home," I grumbled. Did he think me a slut? One of those chipper cheerleaders he tumbled with every Saturday night? He did? No one does this to me and gets away with it. NO ONE.

"How are you going to get there?" he asked, wickedly, "I drove you here. I don't have to drive you back."

"I'll just walk. Give my brothers another excuse to break your neck in two." I stalked toward the road. He put out the fire with a bucket of water then climbed in the truck.

"I'm not scarred of your brothers." You should be. "It's seven miles to your house."

"I have a cell phone."

"If you leave now, this relationship is off."

"Off? This relationship is OFF? It was off as soon you decided I was one of your play toys that you could toss into the corner after you used it. I am NOT one of your sluts, Joshua Himmans." A light zoomed down the road and stopped in front of me.

"Nessie? Is that you?" I heard Jake's voice coming from the bike.

"Jake?" I called, trying to sound surprised. "Is that you?"

"Yep. What are you doing here?"

"Umm… can I have a ride?" Jake's eyes flickered to… ugh I can't say his name.

"Yeah." I hopped on his bike and wrapped my arms around his waist.


	5. Home

_**I own nothing.**_

_Nessie POV_

My arms were wrapped around Jake's waist as we zoomed through the night. My hair blew everywhere. I didn't care. I didn't realize how safe I felt when he showed up on his bike. I could feel him shake with anger under me. I started crying with relief, letting my tears soak his jacket.

We took a sharp left, into his driveway. We stopped and he got off. I got off also. We stood face to face. I slammed into his front, and his arms wrapped around me. I started to cry more. He stroked my hair. "I'm here. Shush. It's okay," he crooned to me. I was to busy in my thoughts to notice his dog sitting at my side.

My cell phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Edward. "Can you talk to him? Please? I can't." I choked another tear. He nodded and took the phone.

_Bella POV_

It's ten thirty, thirty minutes after her curfew. This isn't like her. I hope nothing happened. Edward was calling her, now. I heard it ring several times until a familiar husky voice answered. "Jake, why…" Edward was silent. Jake was talking very fast. Edward's jaw tightened. The phone snapped in half under the pressure of Edward's fist.

"What happened?" I whispered silently. He didn't move.

_Jake POV_

We stood there for hours it seamed. She fit there, in my arms, perfectly, like she always had. I wish she could realize that she belonged there, that she was needed there. She stopped crying after a few moments. We stood there and rocked. My world was perfect. Then, the phone rang.

"I better get that. It's probably Edward," I whispered into her hair. She nodded as I unwrapped my arms. I felt her following me into the house. As I passed the living room, I heard her plop onto the couch with a whoosh. Maggie curled up at her feet, whining. As normal, I picked up the phone and it stopped ringing.

"Does she want us to kill him?" Edward asked, his voice hard.

"I don't think so. Hold on one second." I turned my head. "Nessie, Edward wants to know if you want us to kill him." She glared at me. "I don't think so."

"Okay. You better bring her home. She needs some sleep."

I hesitated. "No."

"What?" It was a growl.

"Edward, if I leave her now, I'll hunt down that son of a bitch myself. I'll kill him, then she'll be mad at me and won't talk to me, which will make me clinically depressed, then, you'll get really annoyed with me and throw me into a mental hospital, they'll put me in a straightjacket, which won't work because of the werewolf powers, so, I'll break out of the mental hospital on Halloween, taking the alias of Michael Myers and go around in a little suburban neighborhood in Illinois killing innocent teenage babysitters, one stabbing me three times and I won't die, I then disappear mysteriously, making her scarred to death for the rest of her life, the showing up to kill her daughter in the fourth movie, even though the second and third movies have nothing to do with me, then showing up again in the fifth movie and not coming back in the last seven movies, making millions of Halloween fans disappointed and it will be ALL YOUR FAULT because you won't let me stay with Nessie." In the corner of my eye, I saw Nessie crack a smile. Thank you, Embry, for making me sit through all of the damn Halloween movies.

There was an awkward silence. I heard him say something like, "Jake's having a moment." Damn right I am. "Bring her home tomorrow morning and I won't throw you in the mental hospital." He hung up.

I walked to the couch and put my arm around her. She turned her face into my chest. I rocked her some more.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I was trying to make you laugh. The tension was killing me." She yawned. "Sleep, you need it."

_Nessie POV_

I don't want to sleep. I want to stay right here, in your arms, where I feel safe. Don't make me sleep. I don't want to sleep. I will have nightmares. No, I won't, but it's a good excuse. I wonder if he will fall for it. I know he doesn't like me like that, but would he let me stay here if I asked him? I know that answer. So, I mechanically got up and walked to my room, which was filled with extra clothes of mine. Jake was always prepared.

I curled up in the cold bed after I changed into some old sweatpants and dreamed of things that only my subconscious knew about.


	6. Morning

_**I own nothing.**_

_Nessie POV_

I blinked in the morning sun. Where am I? It took a moment to take in my surroundings. Okay, I'm at Jake's house. Why? Oh, right. I didn't hear any movement in the house. I rolled over to the side of the bed facing the hallway. A pier of happy, caramel-gold eyes starred back at me.

"Hi, Maggie," I groaned, stretching. The chocolate Labrador's tongue fell out of her mouth. I heard her tail start the wag on the floor. I rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen, with Maggie trotting behind me. Jake would most likely be hungry. The least I could do was cook his breakfast.

When I got to the living room, I smiled. There he was, snoring on the couch. Yeah. As Rosalie said, he did sound like a chainsaw. A cute chainsaw. WOA!! Back up there, Nessie. Did you just refer to Jake as cute? Bad, Nessie. You weirdo. This is Jake. JAKE!! Your best friend. DO NOT think of him that way. He doesn't think of you that way. Plus, he's like twenty years older than you. Ew. Why would I want to date a guy twenty years older than me? Wait, that's kind of hypocritical, don't you think? Bella married a guy who over a hundred years older than her. Carlisle is over two hundred years older than Esme. I just dated a guy that is eleven years older than me. Why would it bother me if Jake is twenty years older than me? Why am I asking myself this? Why am I thinking that it may bother me because of age? This is Jake, for crying out loud!!!!

I walked into the kitchen and found what I was looking for: waffle batter. I mixed the batter, contemplating about what I was thinking last night. When I was kissing Josh, was I thinking about Jake? Why was I thinking about Jake? It probably was because I was worried about him. Yes, it was because I was worried about him. That has to be it. I simply felt safe with Jake because I had known him all my life. No more. He was just my friend, like he always has been. See? You don't love Jake like that. You weirdo.

I put several slices of bacon on the stove. Maggie looked at me pleadingly. The three-year-old dog had been Jake's since she was a puppy. She was his best friend, who wasn't a monster. A werewolf having a dog for a pet, how ironic. I tossed her a piece of bacon and went to go get the waffle out of the iron before it burned.

"Something smells good," Jake grumbled, strolling into the kitchen. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat down at the table. Maggie started to lick his hand. "Pancakes?"

"Close," I grinned. The waffle landed on the plate from the waffle iron with a noise that is kind of hard to describe. I reached to the refrigerator for the butter and syrup. "Waffles."

"Hmmm… I like waffles. They have syrup traps." I giggled as I handed him the plate. He dug in, like a dog. It was kind of funny to watch. Suddenly, he stopped. "Hay, Nes, I didn't have a chance to give you your birthday present yet. Look in that drawer." He pointed to the one that held all of his junk mail.

"Jake," I groaned, "why did you get me something? I told you not to."

"I didn't get you anything. I already had it." I glared at him. "Oh, just open it." I pulled out a little red bow from the drawer. Enclosed in it, a set of keys. They were very familiar keys. I knew these keys. "Happy birthday, Nessie."

"You..."

"Yes, I did. If you don't like it… "

I was silent. Then, I squealed. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!!!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. Maggie started to bark. "YOU ARE GIVING ME THE BIKE!?!?!?!"

"Looks like it." A smirk covered his entire face,

I screamed. "THANK YOU!!!! So it's like mine now, OFFICALLY?!?!?"

"Yep."

"OH MY GOD!!!" In my moment of bliss, a thought broke in my head. "Does Edward know?"

"There's the kicker. I was able to hide it from him for six weeks. He doesn't even have a clue."

"Wow. So, it's Saturday and I don't have to go to school so…"

_Jake POV_

"… you want to ride all day?" HELL YES!!! NOTHING PLEASES ME MORE THAT TICKING EDWARD OFF!!! Except, making you happy.

"Sure." I got up to change.


	7. Dinner

_**I own nothing.**_

_Nessie POV_

We walking into the burger joint filled with people. Some people looked at us like they were scared. I would be, too, if a man who was six foot five walked in, clad in stone-washed blue-jeans with a leather jacket, with a woman who looked just as fierce. I scared people. Cool. I have achieved my reason in life. Not really.

We sat down in a tattered booth across from each other waiting for the waitress. I could still smell the asphalt on my skin. It smelled like heaven. The again, you would smell like asphalt, too, if you were on the road all day and you just stopped for something to eat. "Thanks for the bike." I smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it. Have you talked to Edward today?" Jake asked, eyebrows raised.

I gasped. "Crap." I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket. The phone, that was on silent, had seventeen voice mails on it. Most of them, if not all of them, said "Home", "Edward", "Bella", or (ugh) "Rosalie." I dialed Bella's number, because I knew she would be the most forgiving.

"Hello?" her voice was level.

"Bella?" I cringed.

"You know, it kinda helps out if you tell us where you are so Edward doesn't go crazy. Do you here Rosalie yelling in the background? She is using very unkind words. Edward threatened to track you, until I reminded him how crappy his tracking skills were. Everyone was like 'OH MY GOD!!! WHERE'S NESSIE!?!?!?" except for Alice and I. Jasper and Emmett threatened to kill Jake. I am talking to you now and they are so worried about you they don't realize I am even talking to you."

"I thought you were going to yell."

"_I_ didn't yell. Make sure you listen to your voicemails. You'll be surprised about how colorful our family's vocabulary is."

"I'll be home in an hour. Tell everyone else to chill. K?"

"Can do. Alice says for Jake to drive you home in his Rabbit so that everyone else doesn't know about the bike. You are sorta on thin ice at the moment. They still don't realize I'm talking to you. Pathetic."

"Thanks for covering for me."

"No problem. I have some stories to tell you tomorrow when we go hunting."

"Ummm… okay, then. Thanks again for covering for me. Bye." She hung up with a bye and I turned to Jake.

"Would you like to listen to the voice mails?" he asked, grinning. I flipped open the phone. We ate and laughed at the phrases that Edward and Rosalie used on the phone. For example: Sweetheart, if you don't come home, Edward's going to loose his mind for the, one, two… Bella, how many times has Edward lost his mind in the past ten years? Edward will loose his mind for the fifth time in the past ten years!! Come home please. Or I'll kill you. Our laughter filled the hall.

The next message caught me of guard. I had forgotten I had given him my number.

_Jake POV_

The thirteenth message caught us both of guard. My hands started to shake with anger. It was _him_. I can't believe he had the nerve to call her after what he did last night. "Nessie," the stupid human said, "I'm really sorry about last night. I was being stupid and immature. Would you go out with me again? I wouldn't do it again. I'm really sorry. Call me back."

"Idiot," I mumbled, "I can't believe he would even think of calling you back. The nerve of that guy. It's like he actually thinks you would say yes." I looked up from my food to see she was biting her lip. Crap. "You aren't actually considering saying yes, are you?"

She started to twiddle her thumbs. "Josh said he was sorry." I glared at the table. Why did she have to get the _forgiving_ gene from her mother? I mean seriously!! Can't fate give me a brake? Why is that so hard? I blame Edward. It remained silent while I thought about my answer.

"You really think he can?" I whispered acidly, "Even if he did, would you ever really trust him again?" I couldn't look at her.

"I could, if I tried." What the hell is wrong with her? You know what? Theory confirmed. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree at all. Next thing you know, I'll be in a wheelchair. I still would blame Edward. Because it's fun AND I've always blamed Edward.

"He's not good enough for you." He isn't!!! NO HUMAN IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!!! Even that half breed isn't good enough for her. I, on the other hand…

She silently starred at her spoon. "Jake, every guy I have gone out with isn't good enough for me from your point of view." Because they aren't. "Edward deals with it better than you do." THAT'S BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!! You are so freakin' observant. You and Bella, my god! "Remember Andrew?" Yep. Sure do. "You said he was cheating on me." Because he WAS. "What about Donny?" Ummmm… shudder. "You told me he was bi." Andrew WAS cheating on you. Donny WAS bi. THEY WERE GOING TOGETHER!!!! Ew. Like I would ever tell her that. "I swear it's like you imprinted on me or something!"

Awwwwww crap.

_Nessie POV_

Jake looked from the table to into my eyes. They were pleading. What the hell is wrong with him? It's like I'm missing something extremely obvious…

_Jake POV_

Come on, Nessie. THINK!!! I promised Bella I wouldn't tell, but I didn't say anything about you not figuring out on your own. Please, Nessie. I love you…

_Nessie POV_

Stop starring at me like that!!! Seriously!!! Stalker!!! I haven't known a time without you!!! It's really like you love me now!!!

_Jake POV_

Neeeessssssssssssiiiiieeeee???????? Hhhhhhhheeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooo?????? Anybody home?

_Nessie POV_

Oh. My. God. "I'm sorry Jake," I whispered as I got up and walked to the door.

_Alice POV_

"BELLA!!! YOUR DAUGHTER'S GOING ALL SHAKESPEARE ON US!!!" I could feel her shield around me as she grabbed the keys to her car from the rack.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, suspiciously. Butt out.

"Nessie's having issues." That was all Bella said as we strode out of the door.

"I swear, it's like those two share each other's mind!!" Jasper exclaimed.

"No shit." Edward had been using his more colorful language in the past hour.


	8. Conversations, Again

_**I own nothing**_.

_Nessie POV_

Oh my god. I can't believe it. Well, I can believe it, but I don't want to. Or do I? I mean, the other night with Josh, I was kissing Jake. Does this mean I love him, too? Someone tell me what to do!!! Help!!! This is Jake. He's always been my best friend. Can he be more?

About seven miles into forest, away from my parked bike and the road, a mountain lion lazed in a tree. I climbed up a spruce till I was the same height as it. I pounced and it fell to the ground, about fifty feet down. It put up a fight, but it was no match for me. It tasted so good compared to the human food. The warm blood pooled in my mouth and I craved it more. I was on a frenzy. My mind emptied of everything but the animal my teeth had sunk into. I needed this. I stopped only when the lion was drained dry.

I pushed the carcass out of my way and wiped my face on my sleeve. "That was a good catch," Bella whispered as I heard her and Alice's soft stilettos approaching.

"Thanks," I croaked. I didn't realize I was crying.

"Are you okay?" Alice sang. I didn't answer.

"You want to talk?" Bella asked.

"Nope. I came here to hunt, not talk." She nodded as we ran in the other direction.

_Jake POV_

I loafed on the couch with Maggie next to me. Embry and Quil walked through the front door. " 'Sup?" I asked. Translation: _What are you doing here?_

" 'Sup?" Translation: _It's_ _Saturday, idiot. Which means Saturday night football._

"Who's playing tonight?" Quil asked. Translation: _Someone looks extremely depressed tonight_.

"Colts vs Patriots," I answered. Translation: _My_ _life sucks. I think I'm going to kill myself._

"Patriots better win," Embry said. Translation: _Don't kill yourself. It can't be that bad._

"Patriots cheat. They have Tom Brady as a coach now." Which meant: _Nessie found out. She ran out of the restaurant._

"Yeah, Patriots suck," Quil agreed._ Yep. Your life pretty much sucks._ "Yuh got any food?" _So, what did you do?_

"Check the fridge." _Came home. Duh._

"Right." _Oh duh. Are you going to go after her?_

"Quil, you are an idiot." _Shut up, Quil. Let him wallow in peace. You wouldn't want to be bombarded with questions if Claire did this to you._

"Hay, Jake, you got any Doritos?" _ Sorry, dude. I'll shut up. Do you have any Doritos?_

_Nessie POV_

The fire burned in front of us, my face in the flames. Alice was cross-legged in front of me and Bella's cold hand rested on my shoulder. My eyes were red and my lids were heavy. I had tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I tossed and turned on the ground, every little pebble poking at my skin, every little bug irritating my back. It wasn't only that, and I knew it. I am trying hard to forget for tonight, but it keeps wondering from the back shadows of my mind. "Alice?"

"Yes?" she chirped, always hyper.

"Can you ramble about something unimportant for a while?"

"I remember when Edward said that to me," Bella smiled.

"Here we go!!!" Alice called, "Something totally unimportant because it happened ten years ago but at the same time it's totally relevant!!!"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella?" Alice asked, "Have you ever told her the story?"

"What story?" I was entirely awake now.

"The story about how she met Edward."

Oh. "Yeah, I've heard it. She moves to Forks, falls in love, vampire tries to eat her, they get married, then I show up. Except for the entire vampire tries to eat her thing, it was pretty boring." Alice bursts into laughter. "What?"

"Bella, tell her the story. The unabridged version."

"Ummmmm…" Bella comtplated.

"Let's put it this way, Nessie," Alice said, eyes wide, "I could write a four-book series on it under the pen name Stephanie Meyer and I would make millions!!!"

"What's so interesting about it?"

"Love triangles!!!!" WHOA!!!!! THAT'S FREAKY!!! Let me guess, Bella's in the middle of it. Edward's in there of course, too. Who would three be… "Edward left Bella…" HOLY COW!!!!

"Bella, tell me every thing!!" I pushed.


	9. Epiphany

_**I own nothing**_

_Jake POV_

The orange sun glared in my eyes as I opened them to the setting sun. Quil and Embry had left just before I had fallen asleep. My watch said it was five-thirty. Maggie was curled up next to me on the couch, her head on my lap. I couldn't detect why I had woken up yet, I usually slept later on Saturdays. I then heard the faint rumble of an engine grow closer. It was the unmistakable purr of an engine of a bike.

She didn't knock before she walked in. She simply strolled through the door. "Hi," she whispered. Through the glare of the light, I saw dried tears on the side of her face. I had a feeling I would lose her forever. The feeling hit the pit of my very empty stomach like a rock hits the bottom of a pond if dropped. I had to prevent it.

_Nessie POV_

Bella had told me everything. I knew I didn't love Jake, and I didn't want to put him through anymore pain. This would be the best for him, right? I keep telling myself this, hoping it will be true. I will miss him. I can't picture my life without him, but, I don't love him. I mean, I do love him, but not that way. I love him like a brother, I think.

_Jake POV_

I nodded my head in response. She didn't love me and that was that. I just have to deal with that for the rest of eternity. No big deal. Will you please excuse me while I go crawl in a corner and die a horrible painful death feeling all alone in the world?

"I made my choice." She didn't sit down, like she normally does. She stood with her arms crossed, looking beautiful, as always. "Would you like to know why?" No, not really, but if it will keep you here longer…

"There were only two choices. The first one was to keep you here and pretend nothing had happened, for me to continue to live my life as I had before the news struck me." Well, that sucks. "But," See? Always a 'but'. "I would know every guy I looked at would hit you like a sword." Really? You think? "So, my other choice would be to send way."

WHAT!?!?!?!?!?! Uhhhhhh… no. Nope, I'm staying right here. I don't care if I imprinted on you and you get what ever you want, I AM NOT LEAVING. Let me say that again. I am not leaving. My butt is glued right here to this couch. I won't budge, no matter how hard you try to send me away. Staying. Sorry.

"No."

"It would be best for you," she whispered.

"Nessie, don't think about me. I'll be here as long as you want me to be." I had stood up and gripped the side of her arms. Maybe me leaving is what she wants. It would hurt her to see me hurt, just like Bella. I have to come to some sort of compromise. "Can you tell me you don't want me to be here anymore, and mean it?" I won't leave but, I need to know.

_Nessie POV_

It took all my strength to get the words out of my mouth without the traitor tears showing their ugly head. "I don't want you here." My voice was weak and I know he wouldn't believe it. He let go of my arms and sat back down on the couch and looked victorious. I put power in my words this time. "Go away, Jake. I don't want you here or in my life. I never want to see you face again, you mangy mutt."

His eyes stopped sparkling. His smile vanished. "Okay." He jumped up and walked to his room. He was going to pack his bags. I followed him.

Only when his back was turned I let the water flow from my eyes. I hated to see him go. He was my best friend. He was actually going to leave because I asked him to. Wow. He really did love me. I imagine my future and it is unsmiling. No smiling, wolfy faces; no glowing, happy light. I just see emptiness. Nothing. Zippo. Why? Was he really that important to me?

One by one the clothes fell into the empty bag. With tears blurring my vision, I looked at my hands, for I no longer could look at his sullen face. Around my wrist, was something that was always there and it was no surprise to me, but it hurt more than looking at his face. The bracelet he gave me my first Christmas, the one just before the Volturi came, was a strange, and usually welcome, contrast to my bleach white skin. The tan and maroon strings had a single charm on it, a wooden wolf, one like Bella had (except I didn't have a 24 carrot diamond, which sucks, but anyway...) I started to untie it.

The beads made a noise as I placed it on the dresser. The rhythmic throwing of clothes stopped. Jake's gentle hands picked up the strings and tied them around my wrist again. "It stays if I go." I looked up at him. It was to late to hide my tears. "It's a part of you. It will always be a part of you. Don't throw it away."

I didn't want to throw it away. He was right, it was a part of me. My hand looked dead without it. The clothes started to fill the bag again. It was a part of me. It was a reminder of him. Why I needed one, I don't know. It was a part of me, just like he was. It's always "Nessie's with Jake today" or "Jake picked her up from school". He was a part of me just as much as I was of him.

Woa. So this is what it is like to have an epiphany.

What if you sincerely believe something was true, but you were dead wrong? What of you were so stubbornly sure you were right, that you wouldn't even consider the truth? Would the truth be silence, or would it try to break through? Yes. I realized it while I stared at my wrist.

I don't love Jake like a brother, as I had thought. I love him as... well, the way a person loves the other half of their self. The way Bella loves Edward and Alice loves Jasper. If he went away, I would be ripped in two, my other half with him. I love him. Then what the hell am I doing?

I put my hand on his arm.

_Jake POV_

I felt a cool hand on my arm. I turned to look at her face. It was pleading. "Don't go," she whispered.

"I'm here as long as you want me to be," I answered turning to her.

"I love you," her hand was on my face, "I'll want you here forever." I took her chin in my hand, and I kissed her. She kissed me back instantly.

_Nessie POV_

We stood there, kissing for what seemed like forever. He began to hold me closer. I never wanted to leave where I stood. His hands went down my back and my zipper slowly came undone. I didn't fight back. I didn't want to

_Edward POV_

Hummmmmmmm… my Jake-is-doing-something-that-will-make-me-want-to-kill-him senses are tingling. Weird.


	10. Bliss done again

_**I own nothing. **_

**_Okay, this was orinagally shorter but I reviesed it and added Edward's POV._**

_**I have written new Jake/Nessie story. It's called The Five Stages of Grief. It has nothing to do with this story. Check it out. I only have one review so far.**_.

_Nessie POV_

When I drifted back into consciousness, I heard a loud noise. I lifted my head to see that he was snoring. Where was I? HOLY …!!!!! IS THAT JAKE? What the hell? Oh, right. Ugh, morning brain. I never think straight when I first wake up. I know how to fix that. Onward, to the steaming hot water of a shower.

_Edward POV_

Stupid senses. Shut up! MY GOD!!! There is no way whatsoever Jake is doing something stupid!!! He's asleep. Wait a minute, I haven't seen Nessie in two days. She hasn't slept in the house for three nights. Hmmmmmm... I wonder if... Why, hello Bella.

_Jake POV_

The room glowed orange with the morning sun when I opened my eyes. I turned over to look at the clock. The green glow held the figures 6:43. The room was empty, except for Mag and me. She was curled up in the corner.

Was it all a dream? I don't think so. It was so vivid. But then, why am I the only one in this room? Well, that just sucks. It was a good dream. Now why did I have to wake up? Stupid mind. Why did you come back into consciousness? Arrrrrr!!!! I hate you mind. I'm sorry, but I liked that dream and just you hhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaadddddd to wake me up. You don't like me being happy, do you. Roar.

The door to my bathroom opened. In a black tank top and shorts (I like them, the shorts were short and tight), I could still see her easily in the dark. Long hair was up in a messy bun, helped out with a head band. Hmmmmmmm… Soooooooooo… it wasn't a dream? I took a deep yawn and her face turned to me. She smiled and climbed next to me.

"Good morning," she whispered. She kissed me. YES!!!! IT WASN'T A DREAM!!! "I didn't mean to wake you up. You get up with the chickens when everyone you live with doesn't sleep."

"Get up with the chickens?" I asked.

"Some southern phrase I picked up from Jasper. It means to get up early, like chickens."

My tone stayed in whispers. "Well, we'll have to change that, the fact that everyone in the house that you live in doesn't sleep. We don't want you up with those chickens, do we?" I stroked the side of her face as she studied me.

"What are you suggesting?" Her smile became coy.

"You know very well what I am suggesting."

She smiled. "I'm afraid I wouldn't sleep here either."

"But that is not the point is it? Your sleepless nights would be much more enjoyable for the both of us if you lived here." She leaned forward and kissed me again.

"It's too easy loving you." There was silence for a while. She studied my face again. "There's always something that keeps the reader interested. I haven't figured out what that something is yet."

"We should then enjoy our bliss while we have it then." Apparently, she agreed.

_Edward POV_

"Edward, please tell your Jake senses to shut up. They're getting on my nerves."

"I can't get them to shut up, Jazz. It's extremely annoying." And I notice that Bella and Alice are smiling mischievously out of the corner of my eye. I can't read there minds either. Coincidence? I think not.

"Bella?" I asked, "Alice? Do you two have somethng to share?"

"Nope," they repleyed at the same time.

Jasper tapped me on the shoulder, "Dude, this is the piont in time in which we run and hide."

"I agree."


	11. My Family, Ladies and Gentlemen

_**I own nothing. If you like the phone call, chack out PHONE CALLS. Again I say: I need reviews for a NEW NESSIE/JAKE STORY. It's called The Five Stages of Grief.**_

_Nessie POV_

It being Monday morning, and my parents thinking me at school, no one bothered us for about an hour. Then, we heard motorcycles approaching from a mile away. "Who is that?" I asked pulling my clothes.

"The pack is to lazy to make there own breakfast every Monday morning."

"Hmmmmm… I see. Are there any other werewolf traditions I need to know about?" I said as I put my arms around his neck.

"Well, they get mad if they don't have bacon."

"Bacon it is."

_Embry POV_

"Morning, peep," I said walking in the door. I put my feet on the table when I sat down. I turned the smell of sizzling bacon to see none other than Nessie cooking it. "Sorry. Morning, _peeps_."

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Quil said as he came in, "It's a half breed!!"

"Ahhhh!!!" she replied, "It's a mangy mutt!!!"

"Touché," was his answer.

"Need help, Ness?" Leah asked, "I brought back-up bacon and eggs." She held up a bag, filled with BACON!!!

"Sure, Leah. I heard you and Seth went up to Forks to see Billy and Sue," Nessie said. I think she was trying to make conversation with someone everybody hated.

"Yeah, we did."

"How is dear old dad?" Jake asked

_Nessie POV_

"Crap!" I said as pinched the bridge of my nose.

Jake looked at me. "What?"

"You got a problem with Leah going to see Sue?" Embry asked.

"Shut up, Embry," I turned to Jake, "I found out what is going to kept readers interested."

"What are you talking about?" states the oblivious Quil.

"Billy?" He can be such an idiot sometimes.

"Edward." His eyes got big.

"CRAP!!! HE'S GOING TO SKIN US ALIVE!!!" I nodded.

"The only reason he would kill Jake was if you two slept together," Embry said.

"Like that would ever happen," Quil added. We both stared at him. We stood for minutes in silence. Then, it dawned on him. "That is NOT fair. I imprint on a two-year-old and she's in kindergarten now. YOU imprint on a new born a year later and LOOK at her!!! I see no justice here. Am I the only one who sees the problem with this?"

"Shut up, Quil," we all shouted.

"We'll have to run," I whispered. He nodded in reply.

_Edward POV_

Alice was arranging flowers and Bella was reading. Jasper was away, hiding probably. We could both tell those two were up to something. "So… Bella?"

"Not telling you, Edward." Dang it. I WILL find out. Shut up senses. You're really annoying, you know that?

Alice's eyes were clear again and she yelled something in Latin, one of the few languages I don't understand. Bella jumped up and dialed the phone and put it on speaker. My Jacob senses were screaming.

_Jake POV_

The phone rang as Nessie and I stared at each other. It rang and it rang and it rang. The answer machine came on. The following boomed out of it within two minute after it turned on.

_Alice _"NO!!! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO RUN!!!"

_Bella _"WE WON'T LET EDWARD KILL YOU JAKE!!!"

_Edward _"Why do I need to kill Jake?"

_Alice _"Yeah, and I won't have anyone to shop with besides Bella!"

_Bella _"NO!!! STAY NESSIE, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!!!"

_Edward_"Why are Nessie and Jacob running away? TOGETHER?!?!"

_Alice _"Plus, imagine me waiting another ten years to plan something!!! NO MORE BIRTHDAYS!!!"

_Bella_"Look at that! You made Alice faint!!"

_Edward _"Does this have anything to do with the fact I can't read you twos minds?"

_Alice _"By the way, I am so planning your wedding, whenever you two are going to have it."

_Bella _"I won't let her go overboard, like she did with mine."

_Edward _"WEDDING!?!?!?! WHAT THE F_beep_?!?!"

_Bella _"Look what you did, Alice."

_Alice _"Sorry, it slipped."

_Jasper _"Why am I suddenly so angry?"

_Alice _"Shut up, Jasper."

_Jasper _"Yes, ma'm."

_Emmett _"HAHAHA!!!! Jasper can't hold his own against his wife"

_Rosalie _"EMMETT!!"

_Emmett _"Shutting up."

_Esme_ "Are you six disturbing the peace again?"

_Carlisle "_What did we tell you abut that?"

_Bella_ "We are not disturbing the peace."

_Alice_ "If we were disturbing the peace, you would know it."

_Edward _"I'LL KILL THAT MONGRUL!!!"

_Emmett_ "Hay, look, a chainsaw!!"

_Jasper_ "COOL!!"

*BOOM*

_Esme_ "MY HOUSE!!!"

_Carlisle_ "That's it, I'm pulling the phone cord."

_Alice _"NOOOOOO!!!!! DON--------"

_Nessie POV_

My family, ladies and gentlemen.


	12. What Am I Getting Myself Into?

_**I own nothing.**_

_Jake POV_

Okay… that was weird… and I live with the pack. I spend most of my time will Quil and Embry. I'm used to weird. That was just… wow. I thought they were supposed to be the smart ones. "Nessie, I'm beginning to like the running away plan more and more."

"I am, too." The phone rang again. Neither of us dared looked at the number. We rushed to pack before they began tracking us. It never occurred to me the last time they tracked something, they were in Brazil while the thing they were tracking was in the U.S.. Yep, we're smart. The answer machine came on again/

_Alice_Please stay, Ness.

_Bella_ Yeah, I'll go crazy if I have to put up with Alice, alone.

_Jasper_Can I have your ipod?

_Alice_ Not helping, Jasper.

_Bella_ Edward promises not to kill you, Jake.

_Edward_ Says who?

_Emmett_ Oh, that reminds me. Jake, look out for The Glare.

_Carlisle_ I hate The Glare.

_Jasper _The Glare is this glare all Cullen women have when they get mad. Especially at their husbands. We all run in terror.

_Emmett_ We all have to deal with it. All I have to say is run and hide, buddy, run and hide. To avoid it, don't shoot the kitchen appliances with a bazooka. You then are grounded for a week and are glared at every time you walk into the kitchen.

We starred at one another and then began to pack faster.

_Bella(hissing)_ Edward

_Edward(hissing)_ What?

_Bella(hissing)_ You know what.

_Edward_ Nessie, you can stay.

_Bella_ And...

_Edward _Nessie, you can stay. Jake, you can go to hell.

_Smack_

_Edward_ Och. Fine. Jake, you can go to hell but I wouldn't make you go there anytime soon. The big dog park in the sky on the other hand…

_Smack (The Glare)_

_Emmett_ See, even Edward can't escape it.

_Edward_ I won't kill you, Jake. Are you happy?

_Bella_ Yep.

Not convincing. The clothes fell into the bag.

_Alice_NESSIE, IF YOU LEAVE, I'M SELLING YOUR SAMURAI SWORD ON EBAY!!!

Suddenly, I heard Nessie running to the phone. "You. Won't. Dare."

_Alice_ Oh, sweetheart, I would. You know I would.

_Bella_ Along with all of your explosives.

She has explosives? NOT FAIR!!! How did she get in touch with the black market?

"Fine. Jake, we're staying."

"Says who? What if I don't want to deal with your crazy family for the rest of eternity?" She just starred at me.

_Jasper_ I take it that you're staying.

_Edward_ Well, damn. I have to talk to you, Jake. Come by tomorrow when the girls are hunting. We won't kill you. Torture you, maybe, I would never kill you.

The answer machine then shut off. I suddenly feared for my life.

OoOoO

I walked up to the door on the Cullen's house and knocked. Edward answered the door. "Okay, will you tell me why I'm here?" I asked. His face remained blank.

"We're setting ground rules." Ground rules? "Yes, ground rules, Jacob, ground rules." Like what? He then takes a list out of his pocket. Oh, dear god. This thought leads to a smirk.

"Rule number one: You will refer to me as sir." Sir? "Yep." Uhhh... Why? "Well, right now I'm going with the normal father-in-law rules." But, that's just weird. We fought over a girl, who you are now married to. That's just awkward. "You want to know something even more awkward?" No. "You're marring my daughter." _cricket. cricket._

"Rule number two: No thinking within a ten mile radious of me." What? "No _thinking_." What are you talking about? "No thinking about Nessie." What? "YOU IDIOT!" What? No speak vampire. "No thinking about when you and Nessie..." OH! "My future son-in-law is an idiot."

What am I getting myself into?

**_This is the end. NOOOO!!!!!! Jacob and Nessie get married, yada, yada, yada. Phone Calls is about after they married. It's like the phone calls in the later chapters. Please read it._**


End file.
